An Unexpected Surprise
by Eclipsefan-16xo
Summary: When Edward loses control one night in a certain girl's bedroom, what will happen? Does one bite become a regret? This is the story of Edward's life and how it changed in the course of one night because of one girl. Usual Pairings. Review like crazy so I'll update!
1. Chapter 1    Beginning

Enjoy R&R Thanks x

The Cullen's break in.

My POV

I was sitting in my bedroom listening to my I-pod. The song which was playing was, how to save a life. I love this song so I turned it up and started to hum along the tune. This song always made me happy. I never really understood why, I then turned down the music and rested my head on the pillow. Closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

Edwards POV

I was sitting on the piano stool and I was trying to remember the last time when I went hunting. I was trying to think when I last went. I gave up thinking, it was so long ago. I then walked over to my desk and picked up a mirror. I saw that my eyes were nearly black so I walked out my room and knocked on Jasper and Alice's door. It was Jasper, who answered so I asked,

"Jasper, do you want to go hunting?" He nodded and said,

"Yeah sure," he then started to walk out the room,

"Wait Jazzy!" Shrieked his annoying, pixie soul-mate.

"Yes?"

"you forgot something." She then leant up and kissed him passionately on the lips. I couldn't help but feel jealous. Jasper and Alice had been together a long time, and I had been alone for one hundred and nine years, Esme feels so sorry for me, well the whole family does. Because I'm the only one who hasn't found my other half. Esme has Carlisle, Alice has Jasper and Rosalie has Emmett. I have no one. Jasper then released Alice and said,

"Love you, my pixie."

"Love you too, my cowboy." I then rushed down the stairs and out the door. Jasper followed and we raced out into the cold night. Well it wasn't cold to us but it was probably cold to humans.


	2. Chapter 2 Hunting with Jasper  Edward

The Cullens break in chapter 2

Edwards POV

Me and Jasper were out hunting and I suddenly caught the scent of something amazing, me and Jasper were in a forest. I started to search around to see if jasper was near, he was not. So I walked towards this delicious scent, I couldn't help myself. I started to run and I could hear Jasper following me. I then was running faster than jasper, why was I running away from my own brother? I then kept on running towards the scent as it was getting stronger.

"Edward!" shrieked Jasper. I kept on running and the scent was too much to bear. I then came to a street and ran down it at humans pace. Jasper surely wouldn't follow me down here, and even if he did he wouldn't run at his top vampire speed. Just in case we got caught by humans, I then was at the house where the scent was strongest. I jumped over the back fence and saw that there was a window open I jumped up into it. The scent was overpowering me I then saw a young girl, who looked about sixteen sleeping. She looked so peaceful I did not want to hurt her...but her scent was too much to bear. I then walked towards her and she moved a little. She was a restless sleeper, she then turned towards me and her eyes opened. She saw me and her eyes lit up, I was too frozen to move. How could I let a human see me? She sat up and stared into my eyes. I then held her down on the bed by her wrists and she was shrieking a little. I then covered up her mouth and she was trying to break free. She suddenly licked my hand and I flinched away, a human has never licked me. Her scent was now moisturising into my skin, I then leant towards her and held her against her bed. I leant forwards towards her face and she whimpered. I then sunk my teeth into her neck without thinking and she shrieked. I covered up her mouth and she sighed. She could still breathe through her nose which was a relief. Her blood tasted gorgeous, I was thinking about what I was doing. I was drinking her blood? Draining her dry? She was so beautiful already? How could I let her be what I am? I then released her and she moved around on the bed a little and then shrieked. I leant forwards and covered up her mouth again, I didn't want her family to come. Her room was covered in her scent and her walls were covered in pictures of her friends. I sighed, what would her friends think? I then caught the scent of jasper. He was near, in the garden. I then turned around still holding my hand to the girls mouth and I said,

"Jasper...i'm so sorry...i couldn't help it, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't worry about it? Is she coping alright?"

"The usual you'll expect...i haven't heard her scream yet..."

"That's because you're covering her mouth withb your hand." He said sharply. I then released my hand and she was shaking on the bed. I was wondering what type of pain she was going through? I then remembered my pain, which I had to go through and shivered away from that thought...her eyes then opened and she saw me. She shrieked silently...

"Ah...what have you done!"

"Don't worry...you're going to survive..." I then looked at Jasper and back at the girl. Her chocolate brown eyes were beautiful, her brown hair matched them. She was still shaking on the bed from the fire an burning in her throat. Still, no screaming, that's different. I then turned towards jasper again and he said,

"We need to take her home...we can't leave her here for her family to find her?" I then nodded and took the duvet off the girl; she was wearing light blue long sleeved pyjamas. I then wrapped my arms around her back and gave her to Jasper.

"I need to do something..." I then rushed over to her desk and found a pen and a piece of paper, I wrote,

_Dear whoever reads this,_

_I am safe, don't worry. I will be coming home in almost a year. I'm going away with a friend, I will phone at some point and tell you. Don't call the police...unless your extremely worried about me...thank you. I'm in safe hands...sorry x _I then put the pen back where I found it and placed the note on her bed ready for someone to read when they enter her room. I hope that they don't call the police...i hope the girl will be alright. When I turned around Jasper was gone...i followed the girls scent and jaspers back to the house. I was running so fast, I almost caught up to them. I could see them entering our house. It was Carlisle who answered, he would be extremely disappointed with me...i then read his mind...

"What a poor girl..." I then felt too guilty I then rushed into the house and followed Carlisle, jasper and the girl upstairs. I didn't even know the girls name...i would have to ask her, when she was one of us...i then tried to focus on the girls mind and all it had inside was, fire. I shuddered, that would be all she would be thinking about...i then entered Carlisle's office and the girl was lying on Carlisle's desk and she was shaking, but still no screaming. Carlisle turned towards me; he didn't say anything but his mind said to me.

"Edward..."

"I couldn't help myself...I'm so sorry Carlisle. I know I've disappointed you and I've ruined our entire family...I'm so sorry. I'm a disgrace..."

"Son...I was just wondering whether you knew her name...I'm not disappointed in you..." I read his mind and that was true. I was in such a rush to get the words out a minute ago I didn't bother to read his mind and find out what he was going to say next...i then looked at the floor and he came over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Son, you did the right thing...you didn't kill her."

"But I did kill her...she's becoming what I am, what we are. To me I think it's worse than dying."

"I know Edward...but I think she'll be happy with this life...i thinks she#ll be happy with you...would you consider looking after her?" I knew what was behind these lines, he wanted to know whether I loved her or not...

"Carlisle...it's not like that. I couldn't resist her blood. I have felt no feelings for her, yet. She Is utterly beautiful, even human..." I was now staring at the girl and Carlisle knew what I meant.

"I'll give you two some privacy...I'll be up in a few hours..." He then was outside the door and I sighed. I then walked over so the girl and stared into her face. Her eyes were closed and I sat down next to her on the chair.


	3. Chapter 3     Feelings

The Cullen's break in Chapter 3

Edward's POV

I was sitting next to the girl for around two hours, she hadn't screamed. Carlisle had come in to check on her about one hour ago. He said that she would be like this for around three days, which was the usual amount of time.

This made me feel worse; I wanted to know her name. Her mind was empty; there was nothing there. I couldn't read her mind?

This was impossible I kept telling myself…I never knew I couldn't read anyone's mind. I thought I could read everyone's.

I kept on thinking whether she would like this life…what had I got her into? I never knew that I would do this sort of thing…I never thought that I was do something like this, I wondered whether she would like me, I hoped so…

My POV

There was still fire in my throat. It wasn't going out, the last thing I remembered was a handsome young mans face in front of me.

Then the horrifying pain entered my body, why wouldn't it go away. I had no idea what had happened to me.

Was I dead? No I couldn't be dead; there was too much pain. Cause I though death was supposed to be peaceful? I couldn't hear or see anything, every time I tried to hear or move or open my eyes the pain sliced through me.

I just decided in the end to not move or try anything, which would start the pain, every time I moved the pain was worse. I wasn't sure whether I was screaming, I thought I was. I imagined I was, why wouldn't I?

The pain was awful. I wanted to die, I thinking dying would be less hurtful, the pain continued to spread through my body and it was excruciating. The pain continued to spreads through my body all day…

Jaspers POV

I kept on fidgeting and screaming every now and then. The girls pain that was coming from upstairs was making me hurt. She was making me feel the same as her. Alice then shook me as I screamed a little.

"Jasper!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry…she's burning and you know that I am too.

"I know…I was just going to say." She pressed her lips to mine and she giggled. This would take my mind off of her pain; I screamed a little as I kissed her. We were in the living room on the sofa and I suddenly released her and stood up. I wanted to go and ask Edward how long she would be like this. Edward's emotions were hurtful, sorry and painful as well. I then rushed out of the room and up the stairs into Carlisle's office. It was nighttime and it had been about five hours since she had been like this. I then opened Carlisle's office door and Edward had his face in his hands and his emotions were still the same. I walked over to him; he didn't seem to notice my presence. He didn't tilt his head towards me or move. I then was standing next to him and I rested my hand on his shoulder, I didn't quite know what to say…it didn't appear that he was reading my mind…

"Edward…are you alright?" I asked, his hands then released his face and he looked like he used to, he looked terrible. His eyes were black and his skin was dry, well he was a vampire. But they weren't like they used to be. He looked a broken man. He sighed and removed my hand from his shoudler and he said,

"No…how could I do this to her? I didn't think…I hate myself for doing this…"

"Edward…don't beat yourself up. What's done is done…you cant undo what has done…the best thing you can do is stay with her." I'm sure she'll be happy with you, I added in my head. He nodded and stood up, I walked out the room and he followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Downstairs…"

"Mind if I come?"

"No I don't mind…Alice wants to see you I think…she's been asking about her, she can see her future and she would like to tell you something…"

"Okay…you go down first…" He said, I nodded and walked down the stairs glumly. The fire was taking over me, but I ignored it and tried to focus on the love of my life, Alice. She was beautiful, everything I have ever wanted. I then rushed into the lounge and she was sitting on the sofa. I went and sat next to her,

"Edwards coming down…I want you to tell him what you saw." She nodded and I turned around and saw Edward standing there. His face was heartbroken still, I felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault; I should've stopped him…

"Jasper stop…it wasn't your fault. The fault was mine; I should've controlled myself. Alice what did you see? Jasper said that you saw something and that you should show it to me." My soul mate nodded and jumped up from the sofa and ran over to Edward and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he sighed and pressed his cheek onto her head. Edward's emotions were relief, he was probably happy that someone still loves him. I then smiled and Alice released him, she was probably showing him the vision in her mind,

"You see, everything will turn out alright." She nodded and ran back to me and held my hand in between hers.

"I suppose your right, your vision says it all…what so you mean? Me and her?" She nodded and was thinking something in her mind,

"Okay, see you tomorrow. I'm going to stay with her…" I then nodded and turned to Alice and kissed her…

Edwards POV

I went up the stairs into Carlisle's office and saw the girl sitting on the desk; she looked peaceful for a change. Her eyes were closed which was probably why, she was still breathing but only faintly. I wondered when her heart would stop beating…I didn't want to think about that…she then moved a little on the desk. She then shook a little bit and I rushed towards her and gently stroked her hair, I knew what she was going through, I had been there once before. I shall stay here all night and wait until she wakes from this nightmare…

**A/N: R&R Let me know what you think and whether i shall keep going...x thx**


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

**Sorry haven't updated in a while, i know this chapter isn't very long but i will upload another one soon. Review please, thx x**

**_Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the character, as much as i would love to own the Cullens i don't. But i do own the girl x_**

The Cullen's break in chapter 4

The girl's sisters POV

I woke up that morning and I shivered, I looked around my room and it felt empty. I walked over to the door and opened it, I couldn't hear anyone. I walked down the stairs quickly and walked into the lounge, nobody was in here. That was strange usually my sister would be in the living room on her laptop. I then went up to her bedroom door and knocked. There was no answer, I waited and opened the door and she wasn't in her bed. I then looked around her room and her bedroom window was open and her bed had been slept in. Where did she go? I walked over to her desk and there was a note lying there. I looked at it and it read:

_Dear whoever reads this?_

_I am safe, don't worry. I will be coming home in almost a year. I'm going away with a friend, I will phone at some point and tell you. Don't call the police...unless your extremely worried about me...thank you. I'm in safe hands...sorry x_

What did this mean? Has she run away? She's gone away with a friend…and don't call the police. Unless we're extremely worried, then we could phone them. I then took the note and went outside her room and closed the door. I looked at the note one more time; the writing didn't look anything like her writing. This writing was old and gorgeous. I sighed then walked over to my dad's room, I knocked and he said to enter.

"Dad. I have this letter from her, and she has gone away with a friend it says. Have a look…it looks nothing like her handwriting as well…" I then walked over to him and handed him the note, his eyes widened.

"Why. Why would she do this? All right we're calling the police, we are extremely worried about her…she doesn't have any friends that would go away with her. I mean, why would she go away without speaking to us first? Where is she?"

"Dad, calm down…she told us not to phone the police."

"Yes, unless we are extremely worried and we are worried…"

"Fine…" I moaned.

A day passed and nobody had seen her, we had phones all of her friends and none of them knew where she was. We had put up posters all over town; we hoped that someone would find her…

Edwards POV

I was staring into the girls' eyes, they were closed but still I stared. Her skin was pale white and her heart was still beating, it was still beating but only once every ten or so seconds. I lifted my hand to her hand and I held her hand it was stone cold. I mean it felt cold to me…I then heard someone enter the room and I turned around slightly and it was Carlisle, he asked,

"Have you seen these?" He held up a poster to my face, and it had a picture of the girl on it when she was human It read on the top of the page,

'Have you seen this girl? If you have seen her, call the number on the bottom of the page, we are all deeply worried about her. So if you find her or see her, ring the number on the bottom of the page.'

"They're up all over town…Her family is extremely worried about her, how will she cope?" Carlisle asked. I didn't know what to say. I never had thoughts about her family and friends; of course they would be worried and looking for her…

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5 The awakening

**disclaimer: i do not own the characters, Stephanie Meyer does-lucky.**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, still...enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Edward's POV

It had been a heartbreaking three days, I hadn't moved from the spot I was in. Even to go hunting with Jasper or to go with Emmett and play video games. Or go and help Carlisle or Alice with anything. They had all come up and seen me; they all thought that I was doing the right thing, which was waiting beside the girl until she woke. Alice had seen that she would love it in this environment and adore everyone in my loving family.

"Edward?" Asked Esme from the doorway, I turned towards her and she was leaning against the wall and sighed.

"I'm so worried about you...you haven't been hunting or even moved since she got here. She'll wake up when she's ready." Esme said sweetly and placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned automatically towards her and her thoughts read. "Really," she smiled her usual caring smile and walked gracefully out of Carlisle's office and down the stairs.

"I am truly worried about him Carlisle, what if he doesn't go back to normal?" Asked Esme downstairs,

"It'll be fine love, he'll be fine. We're all going to be fine" my father said before kissing her on the cheek and they walked into another room and my hearing moved from them and instantly listened to the girl. I didn't even know her name; that would be the first thing I would ask her. She hadn't mentioned her own name in her thoughts while she was going through this change – only the endless pain. I could've collapsed when I saw her eyes flutter open; they were blood red and had a hint of kindness to them. Her eyes met mine and she flinched,

"Where – where am I?" She stammered,

"You're safe, what is your name?"

"Rebecca" she answered, Rebecca– that name was beautiful. The only downfall to it, was that that was one of Jacob's relative's name.

"So, where am I? What happened? Why was there so much pain?" I knew that these question would be coming,

"You are safe and..." I just couldn't get the word out, "Vampire." I answered,

"Va-vampire? Are you a vampire?" I nodded instantly,

"I'm so sorry..."

"I don't be-believe you."

"You're one now too, if that isn't enough proof. Do you remember what happened?"

"None, nothing. All I can remember is pain and fire, burning...Wait, there was something. A piercing pain and it all happened from the side of my throat, hang on..." '_He can't be a vampire, they don't exist. And how did I even turn into a vampire? If he was a vampire, then he must've bitten me. That is what I heard in stories when I was younger anyway. Stories when they were mentioned as demons and would hunt down young girls and drain them dry, only for pleasure._

"I am a vampire and yes I did bite you, you have to believe me." _How can I believe you? I don't even know your name?_

"My apologies, my name is Edward Cullen." _Edward...hmm, it had an interesting ring to it and it made me smile. And wait, how did he know what I was thinking. Can you hear my thinking? _

"Yes, I am a mind reader." Her jaw dropped, "Sorry, it's a lot to take in."

_One step at a time right? _She thought, I nodded in response and she giggled. Her laugh brought bells to my ears and made me chuckle with her. She yelled out in pain, I hacked into her mind.

_What the heck is that pain? Ah! It's coming from my throat, please help me? You seem nice, so help!_

"That is just your thirst; you need to hunt to get rid of it."

"Can we go hunting now?"

"Of course, I'll show you what to do." She nodded immediately and climbed off one of the hospital beds which Carlisle had brought back with him from work for Rebecca to 'rest' on. I walked out of the room and she hurried after me, literally on my heels. But I didn't mind, I was just so glad that she was moving and was, well – alive.

**Hope you enjoyed this short chapter and review :) x**


End file.
